


Without a Map

by BleachedWhite



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Conflicted Emotions, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Dating, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachedWhite/pseuds/BleachedWhite
Summary: Temptation led a cat to water but the horse had nine lives. A lot of things don't make sense on the internet, but Evan knows a chatroom is simple enough. He goes on there for fun and a few good laughs, but who's the say he can't find love as well?Rated Mature for future chapters. Don't be fooled into thinking this is an innocent love.





	1. Chapter 1

Many would argue what their stance on love is and how it occurs. Some say it’s at first glance, others say it’s over time, and one or two say it’s when a guy likes the same games as them.

“Looks like tonight I’ll be by myself tonight. Ah well.” Plans cancelled and his favorite movie paused, bare feet make it to the kitchen. Popcorn is popping, the smell rich, and his head rockin’ to an imaginary beat. Maybe it’s the popcorn?

In the corner, his guitar sits on it’s stand. Above it are a collection of wall mounted pictures and one, big collage. He gazes at them for a distance, sipping on his drink in mild amusement. He really should play again soon. He’s been busy with planning gaming sessions and editing these last few months.

The microwave beeps for his attention. Inside, the popcorn is smoking. “Oh, you better not be burnt!” He mutters half to himself, half to the silent kernels.

Ten minutes into the movie and he’s cringing at every bite. They’re burnt, but he keeps eating them. Why? He’s too stubborn not to… and it’s his last bag. Still, it’s better than nothing at all.

Halfway through the movie and he’s beginning to see why B-rated movies really are B-rated. He yawns and stretches out on the couch, phone in hand as the tv becomes background noise. He scrolls through Reddit threads until he crosses one about stranger chats.

“Hmm…” He leans his head back into the cushion, thinking it over. He could go online and pretend to be someone else for a day. Those on Reddit joke about being part of the government and messing with people or sending funny gifs to those that want nude pics.

Curiosity takes over as the main character on tv steps into a dark cave. Oh how literal the image can relate to what he’s doing right now.

“What username should I use?” He chuckles to himself. He could just use his Youtube persona, but that would defeat the purpose of being someone different. He decides on- “OwlMain. Not bad,” he muses to himself.

Within ten minutes he finds a good looking chatroom, logged in under his username. All he needed was a username and password. Pretty easy. “Almost too easy,” he grins. Still, it’s just a chatroom. There doesn’t need to be much for security here.

Messages fill the lobby as everyone begs for attention and recognition. He scrolls through for some time, just testing the energy of this place. It’s pretty laid back, positive, and full of potential. Many have unrelenting hormones and insist on letting everyone know about it.

He laughs at some gifs people post. This must be someone from the Reddit chat. There are pictures of pizza, cute girls, and even cuter guys. His eyes linger on one then he blazes on. He learns about the moderators and how they have an iron fist over the weirdest members. They sort of keep everyone safe from the rest.

_“We had to ban so many lately.” One admin admits to the rest. “One was trying to release private information about the rest, like where they live. Suuuper weird.”_

_“One tried to steal my kidneys.” “This dude wanted my pussy posted on Facebook as punishment for not letting him come over.” “I had a girl stalk me on Facebook.”_

The topic of weirdos makes him pause. Should he be on this site? Everyone seems so nice, but what about what could happen next? What if someone finds out who he is on here?

He sets his phone on the coffee table and covers his face with both hands. He really shouldn’t be so worried. It’s only in extreme cases people do that. Plus he just started. He shouldn’t give up so soon. Maybe he can find someone that’ll like video games as much as him and they can play together. It wouldn’t hurt…

Being smart, he uses a profile pic of himself playing guitar, but his face isn’t the focus point. It’s the guitar. You can’t even tell who he is unless they already knew. Next he posts a pic of himself and his neighbor’s dog on the main lobby. Once again, he isn’t easily recognizable, a baseball cap pulled over his eyes as he smiles. He might be hugging the dog because it’s too cute.

Instant flood of messages come in, mostly from spam bots and a few asking if he’s photoshopped. He smiles at the half handed compliments. He can’t exactly expect perfection from such a culmination of strangers.

There’s a knock at the door and he gets up, knowing pizza is on the other side. He may have made an online order while making his chatroom account, the popcorn not good enough for his fine palette.

As he leaves, a message pops up among the rest. This one belongs to the username **Batcoon.**


	2. Chapter 2

“You joined a sexy chatroom?” Nogla.

“Oh, can I join?” Ohm

Evan sighs to himself. He may have just told his friends. “It’s not a sexy chatroom-”

“But what if you wanted something sexy from someone?” Ohm is heard through the headphones.

“I guess you could PM them,” he shrugs, changing his audio settings.

Nogla muses “Slide into those DMs~”

“Ehh,” Ohm echoes with a laugh.

“If you guys are so curious, I haven’t found anyone just yet-” Instant regret.

“Yet?!” Both men say in unison, then laugh at how they did that.

“But really though,” Ohm can’t hide the grin in his voice. “What if you find someone? You gunna tell them who you are, Evan?”

Radio silence.

“Hullo?” Nogla chuckles nervously.

“I’m not sure.” Even glances over to his phone. He hasn’t logged in since last night. He may have forgotten about the chatroom the moment the pizza arrived. “I haven’t really talked to anyone yet.”

Ohm, ever curious, presses on. “Why not?”

Evan shrugs, but he knows no one will see. “I don’t want to talk to just anyone.”

“Nah, man,” Nogla says dismissively. “Just pick someone and give ‘em a chance. They migh’ only steal one uh your kidneys.”

Evan sighs, but he’s smiling. “Just one?”

Once they get their games set up and ready, they play. It’s the usual screaming match, mostly on Nogla’s end, when Ohm beats him to the objective. Ohm chuckles in evil amusement while Evan laughs to ‘the high heavens’ as Nogla notes. It’s a good time that lasts for over almost two hours, leaving them all with plenty of footage to chop up and edit and post. It’s been a successful day.

Evan is in the middle of adding text during Nogla’s scream when he catches a glance at his phone. It reflects lamp light like it were trying to get his attention. A hearty sigh and he swipes his phone into one hand, a water bottle in the other. A few taps and the familiar spur of lobby messages pops up. He smiles at the memory of last night, the way people message without regret.

Then he sees his message box from last night. There’s over-

“Twenty-three messages? Holy shit,” he swipes through them. Sure enough, lots of bots and awkward questions that he’d rather not say out loud. One or two ask about his age and what he does, but one in particular catches his attention.

**Batcoon (1)**

_Batcoon: Using a dog to get someone’s attention? Smart move. It worked :)_

He smiles to himself. This one isn’t too bad, so he messages back.

_OwlMain: Works every time ;)_

He cringes at himself for using a winky emoji at the end and taps repeatedly to see if he can edit his message. Too late.

_Batcoon: What kind of dog is it?_  
_OwlMain: I wouldn’t know. Not my dog._  
_Batcoon: Don’t tell me you stole it_

Evan laughs. The mere thought of kidnapping his neighbor’s dog is only amusing until he knows how sad the owners would be.

_OwlMain: No no! It’s my neighbor’s. They let me pet him when I go for a walk_  
_Batcoon: Do you sudconsioulsyy want a dog of your own?_  
_OwlMain: Maybe. Also idk about you but I don’t think that’s how you spell that?_  
_Batcoon: Ah no not again! We will not mention this again_  
_OwlMain: I’ll think about it sudconsioulsyy_  
_Batcoon: SHUT UUUP_

Evan might have a nasty case of the giggles. In so few message he made this guy or girl lose it. That, or they’re just as giggly as him. He hopes on the latter.

_OwlMain: So why are you here?_  
_Batcoon: Same as everyone else, I suppose. I wanna meet new people and see what they're like. You?_  
_OwlMain: Curious about chatrooms. Haven't been in one since I was a kid._  
_Batcoon: You were a Club Penguin fan werent you_   
_OwlMain: A little here and there, but I'm an adult now. Figured an adult chat is better suited, although becoming a penguin again is rather tempting._  
_Batcoon: There's benefits to adult chat_  
_OwlMain: Besides trying to trick someone out of their organs?_  
_Batcoon: What about into them?_  
_OwlMain: What???_  
_Batcoon: I don't flirt often._  
_OwlMain: NO SHIT_  
_Batcoon: IM NOT A SERIAL KILLER I PROMISE_  
_OwlMain: PROMISES DON'T MATTER IF YOU CAN'T PINKY PROMISE_   


Evan proudly sits back and finishes up the editing of his video. He figures giving the poor Batcoon a chance to write a lengthy speech about how good a person he is is as good a time for a break.

If only he knew about the panic on the other side of the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere far off, Evan caused a panic in one being. It was so simple, but the way he skipped the many miles and inflicted a broken lip could be considered magic. If not for modern technology, it would be.

He sits by a computer, one knee to his chest, hood hung low over his eyes. The room is dark spare for the moonlit glow of the monitors before him. Nearby, a fan hums its ceaseless tune.

“Shit…” A bitten lip and he wipes the blood away. He gives an indifferent glance at his knuckles, the blood smear across them. He gets up to wash them off, but pauses, looking back at the monitors. He has plenty of messages blinking, but none are from the one he hopes for most.

\-----

 _“So how did your first time go?”_ Ohm asks when Evan messages him late that night.

Even writes back. _“Not bad. I messaged about three and they’re all pretty cool. I enjoyed it.”_

_“What did you like most?”_

_”Seeing just how much people are willing to tell me about themselves just cause it’s anonymous.”_

_”Evan is that a healthy way to see it?”_

He lets his head rest back on the wall. After just having a shower, readying for bed, his head should be clear, but he’s conflicted. Ohm’s words do make him wonder if he should be thinking like that. Before he can message Ohm back, he gets another text.

_”It’s addicting, isn’t it? The mystery?”_

Evan smiles. _”Not as mysterious as you.”_

_“Haha very funny. But seriously be careful.”_

_”Why?”_

_”Because there’s a lotta weirdos out there.”_

_Evan sighs. “Everyone keeps saying that, but it ain’t like I’ll tell them my address.”_

_“Well… enjoy yourself.”_

_“You sound jealous~”_

_“Maybe.”_

Evan wishes Ohm a good night and sets his phone down. The mirror is steamy, so he wipes it off, gazing at his sloppy hair and wet skin. He runs a hand through his hair. It needs a trim. He’ll go in for one tomorrow. 

What did Ohm mean by ‘enjoy yourself’? Is he still upset about before? Maybe. He isn’t to blame. Neither of them are. 

Evan falls across his bed, a fist in the sheets and his face pressed in the red material. It’s time to sleep, not think about the past. 

His computer beeps once. Like a moth to a flame, Evan turns his head to the side and squints, trying to see what it is from his bed. Knowing it’s a pointless attempt, he groans and gets up instead. 

**Batcoon (1)**

Evan smiles. This is the future. 

_Batcoon: If I could be there I would do more than just a pinky promise._  
_OwlMain: Are you still trying to flirt?_  
_Batcoon: Is this any better than last time?_  
_OwlMain: By about half a point._  
_Batcoon: Out of what? 10??_  
_OwlMain: Yeah._  
_Batcoon: So what’s my current score?_  
_OwlMain: .5_  
_Batcoon: ...Rude. Even so, I can make up for it._  
_OwlMain: How?_  
_Batcoon: Well what bout a name? Name’s Jonathan_  
_OwlMain: And that’s supposed to raise your score? XD_  
_Batcoon: I THOUGHT IT WOULD_  
_OwlMain: You poor man_  
_Batcoon: :(_  
_OwlMain: ...Evan_  
_Batcoon: Huh? That your name?_  
_OwlMain: I thought it was only fair cause you gave me yours_  
_Batcoon: Cool cool. Also I try never to do that again._  
_OwlMain: What? XD_  
_Batcoon: That that flirt thing. Nopenopenope_  
_OwlMain: It’s cuteee_  
_Batcoon: Awww_  
_OwlMain: I hate to do this, but I need bed. I’m a yawning mess right about now._  
_Batcoon: Alright Evan sleep well!!_

True to his word, Evan goes to bed, but with a smile on his face this time. Sure, it was a lot of nothing passed around, but it was a harmless amount of nothing. He enjoyed the little moment he had with a stranger. There was no drama, hidden intentions, or past problems to be brought up. He’s working with a clean slate, and there’s so much to discover about this Batcoon- no, Jonathan. He falls asleep thinking about him, picturing blue eyes, because why not? Evan's allowed to fantasize. That's the magic of the imagination. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get saucy (do people still say that?) so I do warn people to be careful. XD This is a very special online relationship that develops with time and the complicated feelings on either side. I hope you're enjoying this so far. I really enjoy writing it and all the... italic and bold code that goes with it... heh... Anyhoot enjoy :D

Just over 24 hours since his joined the chatroom, Evan can’t say he’s too disturbed. He started on Friday night and now it’s Sunday morning. For the last few hours he’s been drinking coffee and snacking on some fruit. He’s going in to the gym later, get a few hours, then come back for a game or two. It’s a perfect system.

Until his phone goes off in the middle of a cantaloupe bite.

**Batcoon (2)**

Two messages in a row? Well ain’t he the lucky one. Evan pushes his chair aside and leans over instead to check them out. He isn’t supposed to be relaxing after all. He has places to be.

_Batcoon: Morning Evan!  
Batcoon: You better not have slept in!_

Evan’s smile grows. He was up at 6am, and here Jonathan’s messaging him at 11am. Like he’d be still in bed. Either way, the concern is cute.

_OwlMain: I’ve been up since 6. You?_  
_Batcoon: What time is it?_  
_OwlMain: Uh 11:05am_  
_Batcoon: Oh youre the same time as me_  
_OwlMain: You got up at 6?_  
_Batcoon: No no I meant time zone. I got up at 11:04_  
_OwlMain: So literally now?_  
_Batcoon: I was up late oaky? Not my fauuult!_  
_OwlMain: Sure it ain’t._  
_OwlMain: BTW I’ll be back later._  
_Batcoon: Where ya goin?_  
_OwlMain: The gym. Got lots of energy to burn_  
_Batcoon: Oh? Well maybe we can discuss later other ways to burn energy~_  
_OwlMain: ...2_  
_Batcoon: Huh?_  
_OwlMain: Your score. It went up 1.5 from that line haha_  
_Batcoon: Yes!! Ok so later want to chat?_  
_OwlMain: Yep. Until then, think of some scenarios or whatnot haha_  
_Batcoon: Here’s some inspiration for you as well~_

Even is about to ask what he means when a picture comes in. He’s scared it’s-

_Batcoon: It is not a dick pic lol_

Evan breathes a sigh of relief as Jonathan understands what he’s thinking. He clicks on the little download button and he’s frozen by what he sees. A quick glance around the room to assure no one is there, Evan takes it in.

_Batcoon: Am I that ugly? lol_

He very much isn’t.

The picture is simple enough. It’s a selfie and taken from a phone, evident by the narrow frame. Jonathan is wearing a rich blue hoodie with his eyes cut out the top of the pic. Evan can just barely see the first tuff of dark hair along Jonathan's neck. The part that makes Evan blush is the sly smirk across Jonathan’s lips and the way he tilts his head, exposing his neck. It isn’t much, but something about the mystery in the picture draws Evan in.

_Batcoon: Evan?_

Shit. He forgot to reply!

_OwlMain: I was just looking it over for a watermark._  
_Batcoon: So rude! You think I’m fake?_  
_OwlMain: Can’t be too careful~_  
_Batcoon: Well… if you send me one of you at the gym, I’ll let you see how real I am._  
_OwlMain: We barely know eachother Jon_  
_Batcoon: It won’t be the typical shit_  
_OwlMain: What do you mean lol_  
_Batcoon: I can make you blush without that dick stuff_  
_OwlMain: lol you can try_  
_Batcoon: See you at the gym Evan_

Evan straightens up, hands on his hips, wondering if he should follow through with it. A simple pic wouldn’t hurt… but what does Jonathan have planned? He has to shake it off and go if he wants to catch the bus. So, being smart, he turns off his monitor and heads out, gym bag over one shoulder.

At the gym, Evan runs into some regulars he waves to. One guy is a spotter for someone on the bench and two women are on treadmills. The other four or so he doesn’t know well enough. Still, they fill the space comfortably so, not leaving Evan alone. He isn’t big on being the only one in a place. It always makes him feel like he doesn’t belong, like they’re already closed or something. Plus, watching others work out is a good incentive to keep going in his own reps.

While in the changing room, locking up his bag for later, he considers what Jonathon proposed. Should he send him a picture? What’s the harm? Evan shuts the locker door and stares down at his phone. Jonathan is clearly attractive and only teasing from inside that baggy hoodie. It’s tempting to know that much more about him…

In the bathroom, Evan comes face to face with a big mirror. It ain’t to the ground, but it’s big enough for him to take a selfie.

“Could the lighting be any worse?” He says, dejected by the warm tones.

“Better than shit green.”

Evan flinches and turns towards the voice. He didn't notice the other there. Then again, he didn't exactly look around when he first walked in. “Uh, what?” He plays off casually.

The other smiles, arms crossed. “The lighting. Sure, it gives you an Arizona tan, but shit if it ain't a good look. I went to a club that had green lights one time. I looked sickly.”

“Not… not a good sick?” Evan chuckles awkwardly. He's normally better at small talk, but not when he's planning what he's planning.

“Not one bit. So who's the pic for? Yourself or a girlfriend?” The stranger guesses, his eyes sharp.

“A… someone I like.”

The stranger whistles. “Impressive. Is it for a confession letter?” A chuckle, clearly amused by the idea.

“Hey-”

“I'll help ya. You just have to create some… some dynamics, something to focus on.”

Evan squints at the man, unsure what he means. “I don't think I should take advice from a stranger-”

“It's Tyler.”

“That's not the point. I want to do this myself. BY myself,” he presses lightly, hoping his eyes get his meaning across.

Tyler chuckles and raises his hands. “Fine fine, hot shit, but just play it casual. Don't do too much but don't do anything at all.”

Silent, Evan waits for him to leave before he gazes back at the mirror. His reflection is conflicted. This isn't the first time he's taken a sexy picture, but Jonathan is cute, even in that single picture. He didn't have to do anything but tilt his head and smile.

Five minutes later and he opens up camera. Yes, it took him this long to prepare himself. At least he spent the time trying out poses. One bent at the hip, another taken over the shoulder, and one with him leaned in to the mirror. All looked stupid. Until he found one he liked.

“This should shut Jon up,” he grins, taking the shot.

\------

The drive over to the doctor’s office was easy enough. Traffic was light and the office is barren of the usual patients. It’s just Jonathan and a middle aged guy in the corner. In his favorite hoodie, Jonathan crosses his arms, sitting against the wall. For comfort, his thumb rubs the thick polyester, callused skin catching invisible threads. He closes his blue eyes and relaxes.

This is when his phone goes off. It’s the sound of the chatroom.

**OwlMain: (2)**

_OwlMain: This good enough for you, Jon?_

His heart begins to race and he glances around, one arm around his stomach. One leg stretches out in front and he sinks into the seat... just in case.

Evan’s profile pic of him with a guitar is sophisticated, the one he posted on main chat just adorable. This though? This is private, and just for _him._ Sure enough, Evan is in the gym clothes Jonathan shamelessly imagined, standing before a mirror as a heavenly, warm glow encases him. Phone up in front his face, black cap over his eyes, Evan has his finger hooked at the bottom of his black tshirt, pulling the material up over his shoulder. It’s an easy, effortless motion that shows off the subtle shadows of his stomach and part of his chest.

Jonathan bites his lip. It’s a bad habit, he knows this, but he can’t help it. Evan is gorgeous. Already having seen his face in earlier pictures, he doesn’t even mind his face is covered. Jonathan chuckles at the idea of Evan being too embarrassed to do so.

_Batcoon: Very nice indeed. You have a good shape to you Evan._  
_OwlMain: A good shape? That’s a peculiar compliment._  
_Batcoon: I might not be thinking straight._  
_OwlMain: Is that supposed to be a joke?_  
_Batcoon: Maybe :P_  
_OwlMain: So what about my prize?_  
_Batcoon: Your prize??_  
_OwlMain: You said I would get something if I did this._  
_Batcoon: Well… I’m out right now._  
_OwlMain: So am I lol_  
_Batcoon: I knowww but I’m at the docs._  
_OwlMain: What why?_  
_Batcoon: No no worries just getting blood done… Doc is calling me in_

Jonathan enters the small booth and sits back, his hoodie set aside. In only a grey t-shirt, he feels too exposed. He even hides his face when the nurse comes in to check his pulse and if he’s ready. He’s daydreaming of Evan when she says something. “Huh? Sorry?”

“I said your pulse is too high. You need to take deep breaths and relax. I’ll be back in a few minutes to check again.”

Jonathan has bright red cheeks when she leaves, knowing almost instantly why he may be experiencing the high heart rate - Evan.

_Batcoon: Youre an ASSHOLE_  
_OwlMain: WHAT DID I DO?!_  
_Batcoon: Doc wont take my bloodd cause my heart is too fast!!_  
_OwlMain: LOL_  
_Batcoon: THIS IS NUT FUNNY_  
_OwlMain: Nut? Haha_  
_Batcoon: *NOT_  
_OwlMain: Too late. Don’t hit your head into the WALLnut over it._  
_Batcoon: ..._  
_OwlMain: I’ll leave you alone for 15 min. Good luck babe_

Jonathan stares at the pet name, knowing far too well the amusement Evan is getting out of this - far too much. A low sigh and he sets his phone in his hoodie pocket, leaning back. It takes 5 minutes as the nurse predicted till his blood can be taken. How embarrassing. At least no one knows why the delay. He could say he jogged here or something, not that he got a sexy pic.

“It’s not even that sexy,” Jonathan grumbles later when he’s in his car. He hits his head on the wheel, groaning out loud to relax. Amazing how a single picture can wreck a man. His insides ache. “Whatever… I’ll give him his stupid prize. Then we’ll see who is blushing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday is rather chill for Evan since he sent the picture. He didn’t know doing that would lift his spirits so much. All he did was send a sexy pic to a stranger online. It almost feels… wrong? It’s just so fun to see what someone thinks of him. To know he made someone’s heart race gave him an unexpected power he didn’t know he had.

“I wonder if he’s thinking of me right now,” He muses to himself as he sets up his mic.

“What was that?” Ohm asks.

“He’s probably thinking of his boyfriend,” says Moo. “How was he?”

“Hardy har har.” Evan rolls his eyes. “We sent a couple pictures. Nothing more.”

Ohm is silent.

Moo laughs. “Oh? What kinda pictures, buddy? Hopefully nothing too raunchy!”

“Nah, just one of your mom.”

“Wow, EVAN!”

Ohm clears his throat with nervous laughter. “What’s he like?”

“He’s pretty cool. We chat about what we’re doing and make jokes.”

“That’s good. So are you taking my advice?”

“What advice?” Moo asks, feeling left out.

“It’s nothing, Moo. Ohm just told me to be careful. The internet is crazy.”

Moo whistles. “Well don’t let him know how much your channel is worth. He may not let ya come outside.”

“MOO!” Ohm chokes out.

“What? It’s true. A girl finds out you make ten grand a month and-”

“Evan is seeing a GUY, not a girl!”

“Oh yeaaah, I forgot that little detail. My bad, Evan. Just don’t marry him. He could murder you.”

Now Evan is nervous. What if Jonathan is crazy? “Nah, he’s perfectly stable.”

Moo says “Says the guy who’s on a chatroom full of strangers. Dude, like Ohm said, be careful.”

“Guys… What’s the worst that could happen? Seriously, I want your honest opinion.”

The other two think it over.

“Guys?”

“I’m thinking!” says Moo. “I guess you could meet him and he isn’t as nice as he was online.”

“He could buzz your hair off when you’re sleeping,” says Ohm. “Or blackmail you later with your pictures… You didn’t send any with your face… right?”

Evan shakes his head, but they can’t see it. “Nothing bad.”

“Nothing bad?”

“I mean they’re not bad. One is with my guitar, another with a dog.”

Moo chuckles. “You sent a picture with you and a dog? Well well well, Evan~”

“You know that’s not what I mean!”

“Hey Evan?” Ohm interjects the amusing quarrel. “Is he cute?”

Evan looks to the side. It’s like he worries they’ll see his blush.

Ohm chuckles. “I guess so. You’re speechless. Well, I hope he’s just a nice inside as he is outside. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Thanks, Ohm.”

“Hey, guys?” Moo.

“Yeah?” They say at the same time.

“Can we play the game before it loses #1 in Trending? I need these views.”

Ohm laughs. “Yeah, man. Just let me- SHIT!”

Evan jumps. “What’s wrong, Ohm?”

“I spelled the water! Shit, it’s COLD! Holy SHIT!”

Everyone laughs. Except for Ohm. He’s yelling in surprise, misery, and overall disappointment in himself.

\-----

Jonathan lays across his messy bed, hoodie and jeans aside. His fan is at full speed, blowing his hair and eyelashes every time it turns his way. If only his apartment wasn’t so hot, then maybe he could curl under the sheets and sleep. But it’s only 10pm. He should be working.

In the corner is the abandoned project Jonathan refuses to reveal. It’s been months since he touched it, like a reminder of the past. He turns away from it, facing the wall instead.

Still, Jonathan feels inspired by the recent attention he’s received… He glances back over his shoulder like a hurt puppy, the tiny sculpture his master. No, not tonight…

A beep catches his ear from the computer.

**OwlMain (3)**

_OwlMain: Where is my prize, Jonathan?_  
_OwlMain: Don’t make me punish you_  
_OwlMain: I’d prefer a picture over making you cry in pain_

A delightful shiver runs up his spine at the energy cast his way. This is the first time Evan’s messaged him in such a way.

_Batcoon: I didn’t mean to forget…_  
_OwlMain: Oh?_  
_Batcoon: I was oh so busy~_  
_OwlMain: You didn’t forget about me, did you babe?_  
_Batcoon: You said that earlier to make my app difficult didnt you, asshole?_  
_OwlMain: Possibly_  
_OwlMain: How did the appointment go?_  
_Batcoon: Won’t know till Tuesday. Thats what they said anyway. Nothing serious._  
_OwlMain: Glad to hear it_

Jonathan ain’t stupid. He knows Evan is expecting something from him. It’s only expected in this fun, back and forth game they play. Bit by bit, they trust one another in ways they would never with anyone else, at least not so soon.

His heart begins to race thinking about his arms around Evan, his head back for bite marks galore. Jonathan holds his face at the horrible thought, knowing it’s wrong to imagine himself marked up for some stranger.

_OwlMain: Did you die?_

“Ah, shit.” Jonathan takes a deep breath and replies.

_Batcoon: Still breathing. Just thinking about you… Question… Black or white?  
OwlMain: Black_

He’s shocked Evan isn’t asking why. He just answers him, trusting Jonathan to do as he pleases. It makes his heart flutter. God, anymore of this and he’ll need help when his heart explodes… Is it possible for a heart to explode from a crush? He does a quick internet search and no, your heart can’t explode, but-

“It can cause a wall in your heart to rupture… Delightful.”

With that lovely thought in the back of his mind, Jonathan gets to work. Not much, really. He just has to make a choice between two t-shirts, or more like Evan did. He slips the black one on and flops across his bed, a playful smile in place with one arm resting over his head. It’s an innocent enough picture until the receiver pictures themselves as the camera, looming over him. Jonathan laughs to himself at the idea of Evan seeing it that way. Why? Because it’s exactly what he’s hoping for.

_OwlMain: Wait… did you take this just for me?_  
_Batcoon: You said black right?_  
_OwlMain: I like it_  
_Batcoon: Do you want me like that after a first date?_  
_OwlMain: Oh, being cute are we?_  
_Batcoon: It’s an innocent enough thought. There has to be somethin to lead up to this._  
_Batcoon: I mean, we wouldn’t just END UP like this_  
_OwlMain: You mean you._  
_Batcoon: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN_  
_OwlMain: So you want to go on a date. What were you thinking?_  
_Batcoon: Maybe a hike?_  
_OwlMain: Could you handle it?_  
_Batcoon: I can handle a lot_  
_OwlMain: Can you now? Well in that case, I’d bring the neighbour’s dog and let him run free_  
_Batcoon: Why?_  
_OwlMain: So he can get some fresh air while I have you up against a tree_  
_Batcoon: Haha rly?_  
_OwlMain: Really. To have your beautiful blues looking at me while I rub the bark into your back… Would you like that?_  
_Batcoon: Maybe_  
_OwlMain: Maybe? I need you to be specific with me here. I won’t have you saying ‘maybe’ and ‘possibly’ on me all day._

Jonathan rolls around on his bed in childish excitement. Evan really likes him! With a single picture, he sees just how possessive Evan has become, like he were afraid of losing Jonathan. It makes him elated, higher than any jet in the games he plays.

_Batcoon: Id really like to be with you like that and I could pull you close so you cant get away. Do you mind if I left marks on you or you to me?_

He bites his lip nervously. He really hopes Evan is okay with it. If not-

_OwlMain: I don’t see why not. But won’t you have a hard time covering the marks?_  
_Batcoon: I’ll just wear a turtleneck._  
_OwlMain: So you want them on your neck yeah?_  
_Batcoon: Maybe._  
_OwlMain: What did I say about that?_  
_Batcoon: I might possibly stop on the chance you maybe just don’t stop or do or not_  
_OwlMain: That made no sense. Change your name to Delirious. I swear…_  
_Batcoon: You like it~_  
_OwlMain: I do, but I need bed. I shoudn’t have stayed up this late._  
_Batcoon: But you stay up this late for me. This is the second night in a row youve stayed up like this. I think you have a crush on me, Evan~_  
_OwlMain: Who wouldn’t when you looking like that?_  
_Batcoon: lol thank you now go to bed._  
_OwlMain: Do I have tooo?_  
_Batcoon: GO TO BED_  
_OwlMain: I’m an owl. I should be up flying around or somethung_  
_Batcoon: YOU’RE SLEEP DRUNK EVAN GO TO LSEEP_  
_OwlMain: What is this LSEEP you speak of?_  
_Batcoon: SLEEP. DO IT._  
_OwlMain: Why???_  
_Batcoon: Or else I revoke your choking rights._  
_OwlMain: Wait you’re into that?_  
_Batcoon: JUST GO TO BED_

Jonathan is a mess when he finally turns off his phone and throws it into the laundry pile in the corner. “Ohhh, did I really just say that? I mean, I THOUGHT about telling him, but then I just assume he already knew? Good job, Jonathan, you did fantastic. Now he’ll think you a freak and he loves freaking- Does he like freaking? What is freaking? Freaking fantastic.” He laughs to himself, the bubbly sounds helping his crazed heart.

He really does lose it when it comes to the right person. He should go to sleep… maybe try not to wake after 11am again. If he gets up earlier will it impress Evan?

He sets his alarm for 7am.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet and if there's any mistakes it may or not be almost 3am for me, so I did my best. Enjoy :D

7am and Jonathan is rolling out of bed, taking the sheets with him. He’s avoiding the sunlight pooling in across his face, features scrunched up like the blanket. “Go away sun!” He groans out, coughing after from dry throat syndrome. He reaches up with droopy eyes for the curtain edge and pulls it across like his legs were faulty. Not made to stand two minutes after waking up, Jonathan is not a morning crow… or is it just bird?

His eyes slide to the computer in the corner like it were his drug. Damn him, he’s addicted.

“No. No no no… No!” He slaps both cheeks and rests one arm on the bed, pushing himself up. The blanket remains fast around his shoulders as he shambles out. How many hours did he get? Oh yeah. Six.

The coffee maker is going when he steps into the kitchen, like a ghostly roommate waking him with the sweet, addictive smell. “Thanks, Mister Coffee,” Jonathan yawns out. Oxygen to his brain and blanket snug around him, he’s slowly coming to. Very slowly. To help, he turns on the tv and opens the blinds to the porch out back. Sure enough, he’s blinded by the sun.

Why did he do this again? Oh, right, because of a boy.

Jonathan sits at the bar-top table on one side of the kitchen, a fifteen inch tv buzzing idly in the corner from the news channel it remains on. Even with the steaming cup of liquid energy beside him, he’s dead inside. There’s no such thing as a normal sleep schedule for him. It defeats the purpose of being Jonathan.

“I hate him… I hate how cute he is. I hate his stupid smile and cuteness. Just…” He mutters into the tabletop. Through the hateful words, he finds himself growing more attached to the man. Funny how that works. “Screw you, Evan…”

\-----

A piece of jam covered toast in mouth and a smoothie grinding in the corner, Evan dances around his kitchen. “If you wanna sing, you better play that saxophone~” He sings as his headphone cord dances with him.

It’s a beautiful, Monday morning, the birds are chirping, and the laundry is going. So far, Evan has a clear view set before him, like a diamond of the clearest white. He knows just what to do, and that’s be clean, happy, and successful. He may even play guitar today. Maybe.

“Smoothie!” He cheers to the otherwise empty room, his existence the only one around. He pretends the echo of his voice off the walls is the sound of friends. They don’t come over. They all live too far or are busy. Oh well. “More smoothie for me,” he smiles, pouring into the biggest mug he owns.

His fifty inch tv in the living room has morning news playing, the Canadian able to watch it from the kitchen. He just has to lean over the marble counter, toast and drink beside him. It’s a nice set up, food and entertainment in one room, his computer for business in the other.

“I almost forgot.” He grins, still leaning on the counter as he opens up the chatroom. “I bet he slept in again, the little shit.”

_OwlMain: Get up, asshole. No sleepin’ in today._  
_Batcoon: im up even_  
_OwlMain: That’s a negative, Jonathan. You’re half out of it. When did you get up?_  
_Batcoon: 7ish_  
_OwlMain: Yesterday? Sounds like you had an allnighter._  
_Batcoon: nah im not that kinda guy. I havew standards_  
_OwlMain: Sure you do. Now why did you have to get up so early? Another doc app?_  
_Batcoon: causd of you_  
_OwlMain: Me? Wait, is this cause of yesterday Jonathan?_  
_Batcoon: Maybe. I wanted to provbe a point_  
_OwlMain: Well go back to sleep dumbass. I think you need it_  
_Batcoon: Naaah I’m waking up. I should be goodd soon. So whats the greTA Evan up to today?_  
_OwlMain: Got some work to do and maybe a jog with the neighbor’s dog_  
_Batcoon: I thought you just say hi to it?_  
_OwlMain: I do. They also let me walk her time to time. Gives me something to do_  
_Batcoon: You have nO pets?_  
_OwlMain: No. You?_  
_Batcoon: Not lately._  
_OwlMain: Oh ok. Well, I’m going to have breakfast. You should too, Jonathan._

If Jonathan didn’t seem out of it, Evan doesn’t want to know what the blue eyed man acts like after an all nighter. He’d probably sound like a philosopher and a drunk at the same time. Evan chuckles at the idea and bites into his toast.

On the news, they discuss the dangers of downtown and the rising cost of municipal housing, causing some tension among realtors and buyers. There’s also been some gang related fires, bus delays, and, for some reason, a filler story about a ski resort shut down in Ormond, Alberta.

“Alright then.” He changes the channel to something more amusing, ending up on the celebrity entertainment channel. It helps inspire him for future videos. Weird, but it works. So, while taking mental notes about pop culture, he does his morning stretches. He only knocks into the coffee table twice before he slides it away. “Good job, Evan,” he mutters to himself.

True to his word, Evan gets ready to walk his neighbor’s dog. He does this by taking a quick shower, putting on some casual clothes, and slipping on his favorite black cap. After catching a glance at the new earlier about rain, he slips on a light jacket, considering an umbrella or not. He decides against it, opting instead for a fold up poncho in one pocket. Just in case.

A single headphone is slipped in as he steps out, locking the door behind him. Evan has a series of steps he follows, including looking up and down the hall, making sure no one sees him leaving. He trusts his neighbors, but he believes being all the more careful he is, the better. It just makes sense in this crazy world-

“Evan?” He freezes, turning to the voice of his neighbor. The middle aged guy smiles. “Hey, Evan. You coming over later for a game of cards? The guys really wanna win their money back.”

Evan smiles coolly, his hands fast on the keys. “I’m quite busy tonight.”

“Oh, yeah? With your video game stuff?”

Evan’s smile falters. He has the best soundproofing around his work space. His neighbor only knows because he foolishly told him about it at one of their previously regular card games. And, judging by the way his neighbor smiles, he’s just teasing, so Evan’s smile grows. “Yeah. Got to pay the mortgage somehow.”

The guy laughs (who’s name still escapes Evan). “Don’t stay up too late.It doesn’t do your inner clock any good.”

Evan’s smile curls at the edge when he thinks of Jonathan. “I’ll try.”

\-----

On the back porch, Jonathan is still contemplating life. He has a cold mug in his hands and his eyes set on his tiny backyard. It isn’t much, but it’s his. In this tiny space does he feels comfort. Jonathan closes his eyes to listen to the birds. He never noticed how many there are during this time of the day. It’s almost peaceful…

“Jon’? The hell are you doin’ outside?”

He jumps in his seat, looking to the side where he sees a familiar face. His face instantly lights up. “Luke!”

His friend’s brows lower in suspicion. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah?”

“Who are you and what have you done with Jonathan?” Luke rounds the porch and steps up, taking the seat to Jonathan’s right. “I was coming to see if you wanted to go for breakfast.”

Jonathan laughs. “Wait wait wait! You came here to get me for-for breakfast when you know I’d be dead asleep?”

Luke shrugs. “I’d push you out of bed if I had to. So, what about it? Breakfast or not, man?”

“I haven’t had anything-”

“So it’s settled. Get your ass dressed and let’s head out.” Luke notices the blanket when Jonathan gets up to head inside. He grins. “Did you bring teddy out too and take a nap?”

“Shut up!”

Luke laughs when they are inside the small house. He’s patient enough to wait at the table, crossed arms on the table with one leg up on the bar-stool ledge. “Hurry up or I’ll leave without you!” He calls as Jonathan disappears behind the wall to the living room.

He knows Luke won’t leave without him. They’re best friends, but they are not monsters. Even so, he’s quick to get in the shower and let the hot water burn his scalp. He lets out a low sigh, head back with eyes closed.

A dirty image slips into the shower with him. An imaginary chest is against his back, a solid chin resting on his shoulder, and arms are wrapped around his chest. Jonathan sighs at the comforting thought, this simple affection he craves. He tries to reach up to the head on his shoulder, ending as his fingertips graze his skin.

Jonathan shakes his head. There’s no point daydreaming right now. Luke is waiting for him out there, probably contemplating the real possibility of leaving. Jonathan wants those damn pancakes and eggs. He hops out the shower when he’s moderately clean and quickly dries his dark locks. He catches a shadow in the mirror and when he looks up, it’s gone.

Maybe Evan was right when he said he was a little delirious.

“Finally,” Luke smiles when Jonathan steps out, a grey hoodie in place of his usual blue one, paired with washed, denim black jeans. “You actually look decent.”

“Fuck you, man,” Jonathan laughs, looking down with his eyes closed and a smile in place. He can’t deny it. He normally sticks to his housework clothes and that’s it. At least his grey hoodie is clean and not too baggy.

They head outside and to Luke’s car parked on the street. No such thing as a parking spot for Jonathan and his place. He’ll probably move to a better place when he finds it. He’s just too cozy where he is now, and too stubborn to find another. Luke suggests he finds somewhere closer to him, then they could hang out more. Right now he’s an hour’s worth drive through traffic. Jonathan tells him he’ll think about it, but Luke doesn’t believe him. They’ve been friends long enough to know when the other is a lying little shit.

“I’ll tell them to do your eggs sunny side up if you don’t tell me what’s going on,” says Luke, his eyes firm on the road. He can feel the sharp, insulted glare of Jonathan in his peripheral vision. “I’m serious.”

“Yeah, and I’m delirious.”

“Where did that come from?” Luke chuckles. “No no, tell me what’s up, man, or else the eggs will be Rocky raw.”

Jonathan looks out the window, chin in his palm. “Just been chatting with people online.”

“Not another fan-”

“It isn’t a fan. They don’t even know who I am.”

“You better be careful.”

Jonathan sighs. “Why? We know the internet is crazy. We deal with it every day.”

“And many are still trying to figure what you look like. The mystery is bound to have created a few crazy fans. They could be trying to find you online, fed on this belief you’re some loner boy looking for love.”

“Wow, Toonz. Just wow.”

Surprisingly, Luke laughs. “But I’m right, aren’t I? I’ve seen what the fan girls write about you. You’re this romantic hiding behind a crazy persona, but we know the truth. You’re already crazy. It ain’t a cover-up-” He laughs even harder when Jonathan hits him.

“He’s nice, and he doesn’t even know about me!”

Luke’s smile turns into a sick grin. “Him, huh?”

Instant regret.

“Luke-”

“He’s nice, huh?”

“Please stop. Luke, really.”

“Is he cute?”

“LUKE!” Jonathan warns his friend just in time of four teenagers crossing the road. They stop just in time.

“What the fuck?” Luke whispers out in shock. The group in front of them had been jaywalking and it’s in no way Luke’s fault, but still.

The four, hooded kids look at them, no fear in their eye. They all look like they’re wearing caps under their hoods. The two boys glare at Luke and Jonathan, guiding their two girlfriends off the road. The one looks like he’s coming back to give Luke a talking to.

Jonathan is quick enough to hit the window button, closing it up to a mere slit before a switchblade sneaks in. “What the-!”

“What was that about?” The stranger with dark eyes asks in an unusually calm voice. “You almost hit us.”

Luke has now gained his composure and glares back at the kid. “Cross at the lights next time.”

The hooded kid grins. “Fine, but only because you asked nicely.” He slips his knife from the window and walks back to his three friends.

“Jonathan. You okay?” Luke turns to his friend, seeing him frozen in his seat. “Hey-”

“I’m fine.” Jonathan swallows and the motion hurts his throat. “Let’s just go.”

He heard about crime rising, and he shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions, but he’s certain that’s a gang. And, as Luke drives by the group, the one who approached them has his back to the car. A girl with pink hair tugs at his sleeve and, with Jonathan staring at his back, the leader turns around, a white smiley mask in place.

The restaurant they head to every Sunday is filled to the brim with the usual customers. Some have plates filled to the brim while others are being customary to kindness. Basically, they don’t want to stuff their face.

That’s not the case with Luke and Jonathan, the pair always a reckon to be messed with. They can practically feel the eyes on them from the waiters when they take their seat.

Luke orders a milk and Jonathan an orange juice.

Jonathan looks up, annoyed. “I don’t need no stinking orange juice.”

A shrug. “The dark marks under your eyes would say otherwise. You don’t take care of your complexion and pretty boy won’t blush when he sees ya anymore.”

“Wow, Luke. Low blow.” Jonathan looks around then leans in. “Hey, about before-”

“It won’t happen again. Just a bunch of dumb kids.”

“Did you see their masks though?”

“They were hats, Jon.”

“No no. They were masks. I saw the one guy with it on when we passed. It was some creepy horror shit.” Jonathan still sees the smiley mask. It reminds him of something he can’t place his tongue on.

Luke gazes at him for a long while, long enough to make Jonathan fidget. “I seen no masks. I think you need food and to sleep a normal amount tonight.”

A low scoff. “Well don’t keep me up playing no fighting game then. It gets my blood going and I can’t sleep.”

“Don’t go blaming me when you’re clearly texting up some guy, buddy,” Luke leans back in his seat with one arm over the back. He looks far too relaxed for having been a near collision a half hour ago. “What’s his name?”

“Evan- shit.”

Luke grins. “Evan, huh? Did you not want to tell me? Nervous I’ll track him down and rate him 1-10 on you?”

“Don’t you dare,” Jonathan says, rather defensive.

He raises his hands defensively, but he knows his friend won’t hurt him. “I’m just curious who has my friend going crazy. Crazier than usual, of course. You’re my friend, Jon, and I don’t need you getting too cozy with some guy and he turns out to know you. Could be some crazy plot to blackmail you later.”

“Says the guy who’s been doing the same thing.”

“At least I’ve been in actual calls with him. What have you done?”

Jonathan thinks back, but he doesn’t have to go far. “Text and pics.”

This makes Luke’s eyes grow wide. “Pictures? Jon-”

“I know I know,” he waves it off, rather annoyed with Luke’s defensive behavior this morning. “But he’s too cute to not be famous too. He’s sent me enough I could blackmail him in return.”

“Call him.”

He freezes up. “What?”

“Call Evan and have a real conversation. Me and Ryan do it all the time and it’s really helped us understand each other more. You can’t think up snarky lines or some silly pun the same way you can online. You have to think on the spot.” Luke leans forward on the table, looking around before grinning at his best friend. “Plus haven’t you thought about what his voice sounds like yet?”

Jonathan hides his blush with a grin and a low laugh. “Of course, but it’s no big deal. We’ve only been talking a few days. It’s nothing serious.”

“Then make it serious. If you’re certain he’s a cool guy, then take the risk. It’s no less dangerous than text unless you slip him your address by mistake or whatever,” Luke explains. “Me and Ryan have rules.”

“There are rules?”

“Shut up and let me tell you. One, listen to one another exclusively before saying anything. No cutting each other off. Two,” He holds up two fingers. “Don’t try to push fantasies you haven’t talked about in text first. It’s just awkward and makes the other feel obligated to it cause yall in chat. Third, make sure you make time for this call. Don’t do it right before bed or work. It’s rude as all hell.”

Jonathan thinks this over. Simple enough.

“Jonathan?”

“I got it.”

“Good.” Luke leans back in his seat. “Now ask him tonight if he’s down. After you get this out of the way, you’ll know if he’s worth the effort.”

“How long have you and…?”

“Ryan.”

“How long have you two been talking?”

Luke ignores how his friend avoided saying Ryan's name despite asking for it. “Almost three months now.”

“And have things remained the same since you started the calls?”

“They changed a bit, but for the better. It’s certainly a lot quicker than text, because damn if tapping on a keyboard all day takes time.”

The waiter comes with their drinks and Luke pats his stomach. “Ready for the first course?”

“The first of many.” And the two get up to fill their plates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, as of me posting this on May 2.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DELIRIOUS

After Luke drops him off at home and Jonathan waves him off from on the lawn, he stands there a moment, debating what to do next. He could probably go for a walk. He needs it, patting his stomach to feel half a dozen pancakes and eggs inside.

The cool breeze makes him huddle up in his hoodie, hands in the big pocket in front. Still, he keeps walking till he reaches the end of his street and comes back. He would go farther, but he still sees the damn masked guy from earlier. It plagues him, sticking to the inside of his skull like a tattoo. And now, without Luke with him, he doesn’t want to risk going anywhere without the company.

He makes it home and steps inside. An empty fish tank in the corner of the living room bubbles to his right, his tv still on to the left in the kitchen. Maybe he should have turned them off…

“Aw well,” he pulls off his hoodie and tosses it aside. In his jeans and a white t-shirt, he heads to his room and turns on his computer. Yep, he probably confused over 1000 calories at breakfast alone and went for a 5 minute walk and now he’s sitting. Jonathan is the epitome of fitness excellence. Not to say he’s under or overweight. He just stays in this healthy balance, tipping more healthy when Luke takes him to the gym three times a week. It’s part of their mandatory bonding ritual. Apparently once the 10+ Friendship stamp is marked on you, you have to participate in each other’s activities. If only Jonathan had something to drag Luke along in…

Jonathan slips on his headphones and smiles when he opens up the chatroom. Inside he has the usual spam from bots and the occasional ‘hey’ from random people. They’re just on guests accounts, so it wouldn’t matter if he messaged them anyway. They’re already logged off and their account is gone. No, he’s focused on the one who makes his cheeks grow red.

“Evan,” he whispers as if someone would hear him. With a chin in one hand and the other on the mouse, he sees what Evan has sent.

**OwlMain (1)**

_OwlMain: You better have went to bed after talking to me._  
_Batcoon: You told me to get up earlier!_  
_OwlMain: Not when you lose sleep dumbass!_  
_Batcoon: Well how did you sleep mister perffect?!_  
_OwlMain: Enough that I don’t misspell perfect_  
_Batcoon: Fuck you_  
_OwlMain: I would but you live too far._  
_Batcoon: Srsly_  
_OwlMain: Yep._  
_OwlMain: …_  
_OwlMain: Hello?_  
_OwlMain: Oh god you died_  
_Batcoon: Nah Imm here nothing cool im great man_  
_OwlMain: Are you now? Sureee_  
_Batcoon: Yeah I’m good_  
_OwlMain: Hey can I say something?_  
_Batcoon: Haha sure_  
_OwlMain: I gotta make a complaint to Stopify because they forgot to put you on their list of Top 10 Hottest Singles_  
_Batcoon: Stop._  
_OwlMain: I will when you tell me how you got here from Heaven with no wings._  
_Batcoon: Parachute_  
_OwlMain: …_  
_Batcoon: …_  
_OwlMain: I’m sort of without a map in this online thing, but that’s an amazing response._  
_Batcoon: It makes sense!_  
_OwlMain: And I’m not denying it… although you left me with no parachute of my own to come down in._  
_Batcoon: Wow so yourre admitting youre some angel now too? Just wow Evan_  
_OwlMain: We can be rejects together!_  
_Batcoon: IM NOT A REJECT_  
_OwlMain: Then why are you here?_  
_Batcoon: Why are YOU_

__

Jonathan leans back in his seat, fingers fiddling with the headphone cord. Maybe he pushed it too far by throwing the question back at Evan. It’s a childish move to do this and avoid the question, but why is he here? He works all day on the computer. Maybe he’s doing it because he has nowhere else to be, the world not made for him. It’s easier to go online, find a stranger, bond, then drift apart.

Nails dig into his palm. “Do I want to drift from Evan?” He whispers to himself. “No, I don’t… I like him.” They could be good friends in the long run, but Jonathan hasn’t met anyone new in months. He has Luke, his trusty squirrel, Joe, Marcel, and David. He smiles at the thought of his friends, playing games with them and bitching online over them. Their antics have earned reputable fame on the internet. It certainly pays the rent here anyway.

_OwlMain: I guess I want a friend to survive it all_

Jonathan raises a brow. Evan must have been thinking it over for a long enough time. “Survive. Survive what, Evan?”

_Batcoon: I get it. Thiings are difficult and you want someone to confede in._  
_OwlMain: Confede?_  
_Batcoon: CONFIDE_  
_OwlMain: I’m not confiding anything in you_  
_Batcoon: Ok then_  
_OwlMain: Not that I don’t trust you! It’s cause I’ve been lied to before. I can’t trust you. Not yet._  
_Batcoon: Same_  
_OwlMain: Same?_  
_Batcoon: I trusted people too quickly and they did things I didn’t like._  
_OwlMain: So are we in agreement just to be friends for now? Nothing serious?_  
_Batcoon: lol how could it be serious? Youre in Canada_  
_OwlMain: How do you know that?_  
_Batcoon: Your profile_  
_OwlMain: Oh yeeeeeah I almost thought you were stalking me_  
_Batcoon: Nah, I wouldn’t do that. There was a guy I was talking to and he kept making accounts to follow me on here. It was bad. I’d block him and he’d come right back. I would never do what he did to me. It was super scary_  
_OwlMain: Then why are you still here? Couldn’t you just leave?_  
_Batcoon: I could but I have friends on here including you now Even_  
_OwlMain: *Evan_  
_Batcoon: AHH WHY_  
_OwlMain: I have work to finish up so we’ll talk later okay J?_  
_Batcoon: Alright, E._  
_OwlMain: lol you’re ridiculous_  
_Batcoon: Nah, I’m Delirious_  
_OwlMain: Later Jonathan :D_

Jonathan leans back and hugs himself, cheeks flush. He whispers to himself “Another successful conversation. Almost 2 days solid and we still talking… Holy shit…” He shakes his head. “I’m gunna mess it up. I know I will. I’ll say something weird or-”

**OwlMain (1)**

“Huh?” Jonathan already said goodbye so they could do their afternoon rituals or whatever. What did Evan forget? “Oh, hello there, sexy.” He looks around to assure no one is there.

A selfie just for him. His Evan has the camera over his head, tongue sticking out and winking like the cute dork he is. There’s even a peace sign with his free hand. This is also when Jonathan notices Evan likes red. He was wearing red at the gym when he sent the lovely selfie before, and he is again, except it’s a hoodie.

Jonathan looks in the corner of the room at his own, blue hoodies. Man, they are similar.

_OwlMain: Just so you have something to look on when you miss me tonight, J._

He has shivers up his spine, remembering his daydream in the shower earlier. To actually have someone like Evan behind him, those arms wrapped securely around his center… “Ah, nopenopenope. I have to stop thinking that. I barely know him!” Head cast back, Jonathan laughs, a hand across his face. He can’t believe how easily he’s getting a crush on this guy. There’s lots of cute guys out there, so why does he like Evan so much? Is it a spark, something he’s yet to notice? Nah. “I’m just going crazy.”

Jonathan sets up a game and messages one of his friends, Nogla.

“Hey, Bat?” Nogla asks when he’s in the call.

Jonathan laughs. “Hello to you too, Nogla. What’s up?”

“Can we invite someone new for today?”

A cold shiver runs up his spine. “Who?” Another ring enters the call before Nogla can answer. An icon for a rabbit shows on the screen, asking to be answered. “Nogla, who is this?”

“He goes by Ohm.”

Jonathan trusts Nogla’s decision. He may ask ridiculous sometimes and not know what a kazoo is, but he’s smart. “Okay.”

“Hello?” A cautious voice answers when Jonathan hits the answer button. “Am I in?”

Nogla says “Yep, buddy, you are. Welcome to tah partah!”

“Oh, I was wondering if I was being ghosted!” Ohm’s laugh is one that warms Jonathan inside. He’s so carefree. Maybe not as carefree as Jonathan himself, but carefree nonetheless. “So, who’s this mysterious Batcoon I’ve heard so much about?”

Jonathan suddenly thinks about his chatroom username. Was he stupid for making it the same as his channel? He should probably change it later…

“Bats?” Nogla says cautiously. “You there?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” He adds a small chuckle to the end as to not sound completely dead inside.

“Oh okay. I was wondering for a second there. Hey, Ohm, why don’t you introduce yourself?” Nogla laughs now, trying to be the glue between his two friends.

“Well, name’s Ohmwrecker, but everyone just calls me Ohm-”

“How old are you?”

“Thirty-five…”

Nogla asks “Why does it matter?”

“Just curious.” Jonathan tilts his head at the rabbit icon. “Why the rabbit?”

“Why the raccoon?”

“I like it.”

“Same with me and the rabbit.”

Jonathan doesn’t want to say the real reason for the batcoon nickname. He just doesn’t know this guy well enough yet-

“I looked at some of your videos,” Ohm adds. “Do you use the raccoon because it’s your mask in GTA?”

Another shiver up his spine, colder than the last. He doesn’t like this. At least when he’s in text, he can think of a response minus the fear in his voice. Ohm sounds so calm for meeting someone new. Is meeting others easy for him? Must be. “I might.”

“Cool cool.”

Silence.

Nogla clears his throat. “How about you watch us for the first round, Ohm, then you jump in with me then Bats, okay?”

“Sounds good with me.”

_Not me…_ Jonathan opens up the game and syncs up with Nogla. They play a fighting round, punching one another as he begins to chuckle and laugh at Nogla’s frustrated antics. Ohm is heard laughing from in one of Jonathan’s ears. He doesn’t miss the quiet sound even with Nogla rambling on and on. It’s like his ears were trained for this Ohm, trying to figure friend from foe in his laugh alone.

“Alright, Batcoon, you win this round. My turn to beat poor Nogla up.”

“Hey!”

Jonathan leans back in his chair. He has one foot over the knee and arms crossed, watching the images jump across the screen. He knows he should be laughing along with them, but he’s nervous around new people. Nogla gets this, so he keeps Ohm entertained most of the session. Not like they’ll be uploading any of this. This is their first meeting. Better to be warmed up to one another first. They can’t go risking their channel’s reputation over an awkward first meeting.

“Hey, Batcoon?” Ohm says. It’s their turn and for Nogla to stay in the background. “Care to fight for the championship title?”

Jonathan bites his lip. He shouldn’t be too harsh on Ohm. He’s just another guy trying to make it in this online world. “Yeah. One sec.” He adjusts himself and fixes his headphones. “Ready.”

Short laughs turn into outright bursts of joy as the game progresses. For over two hours they play together, Nogla saying he has to go eat something or else he’ll pass out. He says goodbye to the two, making them promise not to kill each other.

“Well, what now?” Ohm chuckles. “You probably have to make supper too… Batcoon?”

“Mmm mmmhmm mmhmmhmm.”

“What was that?”

A slurping noise and Jonathan goes “I already did. I made noodles.”

“That doesn’t sound healthy.”

“I do my best,” Jonathan tips the cup back for the savory soup.

“Where do you live?”

That makes him choke on the soup. “W-What?”

“If you’re close, I can always meet with you and offer a real meal. Noodles are high in sodium and no good for your system.”

Jonathan smiles to himself. It really sounds like Ohm cares, the softness in his voice making him second guess the noodles. “North… North Carolina.”

“What was that?”

He clears his throat. “North Carolina.”

Ohm whistles. “You’re about… shit, a 12 hour drive from me.”

“You just google that?”

“I’m good with distance stuff.” Ohm sighs. “There’s someone I’m talking to from there. If things work out, maybe we could all meet and go to a board game cafe or something. I wouldn’t mind something without controllers for once.”

Jonathan’s heart lifts, then drops. Two strangers at once? Can he handle that? He could, as long as they’re in his hometown. He could work around that-

“Batcoon?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you… be okay with that? You don’t know me well, and I get it, but Nogla told me a lot about you. Not a stupid lot, but you sound like a cool guy to hang out with, if you’d let me.”

“I… I’ll have to know you more first.”

“Of course… Now about your ridiculous food decision making…”

“It’s not ridiculous! It’s delicious!”

“Uh huh. Sure!”

The two go back and forth for perhaps another ten minutes before Ohm wishes him a good rest of his day and Jonathan the same. Once he ends the call and is left with 2 hours of recorded video to go through, he notices he never ended it. He groans, cutting the recording off. He must be losing it, distracted by Ohm’s sudden arrival.

He looks out the window and it’s dark outside. This is when Jonathan notices the time. 7:46pm. Only a sliver of the sun remains on the horizon, casting the trees as dark silhouettes among the other small homes around him.

Jonathan takes Ohm’s advice and has an apple, sitting on the porch out back, snack in hand. It’s cool out, like winter never left. It’s officially Spring. It wouldn’t be this windy out. So, being the smart shut in that he is, he heads back in after finishing only half the apple. He tosses it to the back, into the bushes.

Time to edit and post or delete the recording entirely.

\-----

**Delirious (2)**

_Delirious: I know it’s different, but I likee it. What do you think?_  
_Delirious: It’s Batcoon. I changed my name_

Evan has been grinning at the name change all night. It’s something rather simple, but it still means something to him. It’s that Jonathan changed his name by his influence and his alone.

_OwlMain: Cute. I like it~ You were not influenced by anyone is particular, were you?_  
_Delirious: Maybe. You have quite the effect on me lately_  
_OwlMain: Oh? How?_  
_Delirious: Name for one. Then in the shower today I thought of you_  
_OwlMain: Pretty naughty. Where were you thinking about in the shower?_  
_Delirious: Nothing much. Just your arms around me and touching me till I cry out_  
_OwlMain: I bet you’d make lovely noises for me. Would you do that for me, Jonathan?_  
_Delirious: I would. Just for you._  
_OwlMain: Jonathan._  
_Delirious: Hmm?_  
_OwlMain: I’m coming to the states later this month._

Evan waits for a lot longer than what he’s comfortable with. He begins to fidget, sneaker tapping the wood floors. “Come on, Jonathan… Don’t be scared. I’m not gunna murder you…”

_Delirious: Why?_

“Could be worse.” Evan shrugs and replies.

_OwlMain: A get together with friends. I’m heading to Illinois. It’ll be in a few weeks, so no rush or anything. I don’t want to pressure you, especially if you’re busy then. All we do is play video games and bbq and play more games outside._  
_Delirious: Why would you play video gaems outside?_  
_OwlMain: *games_  
_OwlMain: And no no, actual games like hoop toss and potato sack racing. It’s how my friends and I bond when we live so far apart all the time._  
_Delirious: Makes sense_  
_OwlMain: Soo… how was your day?_

He’s worried he pushed the issue too soon. They’ve barely been talking two days and he’s suggesting he sees Jonathan? God, he must sound desperate or crazy. Maybe both. He just has a good feeling about Jonathan. They could be really good friends if they tried.

_Delirious: Well. I met someone new and worked with him. He was alright._  
_OwlMain: Gotta meet new people eventually_  
_Delirious: I knowww_  
_OwlMain: You going to bed at a suitable time tonight?_  
_Delirious: Two days in a row? Hell no!_  
_OwlMain: Get up early and stay up and I’ll give you another pic_  
_Delirious: Pls no dick pic_  
_OwlMain: I thought we moved past this, babe. No it won’t be, but I expect the same. I want to see your smile._  
_Delirious: Not at 7am you won’t_  
_OwlMain: I better._  
_Delirious: Or else what?_  
_OwlMain: I’ll revoke your choking rights_  
_Delirious: I SAID IT BY ACCIDENT BEFORE_  
_OwlMain: Still though. I am curious… you into that?_  
_Delirious: Maybe yeah_  
_OwlMain: Then send a pic tomorrow or I won’t leave a single mark on your pretty neck_  
_Delirious: You’re evil_  
_OwlMain: No, I’m Evan_  
_Delirious: Asshole_  
_OwlMain: Love~ Now go to bed. Or not. Your choice._

Evan sets his phone down and turns to the tv. He’s proud of himself, doing a few stretches before bed. He’ll have Jonathan eating out of his hand in no time. Such a gorgeous guy can’t be let free for others to notice. Evan plans on keeping him for himself. No one else can have him.

 _“Evan, is that a healthy way to see it?”_ Ohm had told him this no more than a day ago and the words still ring in his head like a dinner bell. Hell, it’s like Ohm can read Evan’s mind, sensing the possessive nature inside.

Evan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, leaning to the side and then the other, spine cracking in a good way. “Ohm knows nothing,” he whispers to himself. There’s no way he has an unhealthy outlook on his and Jonathan’s relationship. He’s harmless… right?

He falls onto the couch and stares at the ceiling. He stays like this all night, unknowingly up past Jonathan, who took his advice and went to bed after their conversation.

They have an influence on each other, even from miles away. They don’t know it. They only read it in their messages, wishful thinking making their hearts race at changing lives. They’re innocently reaching out, whispering for more while their insides quake for a single touch. Every night for two, whole weeks they continue talking, sharing pictures from their daily life and the habits they share nowhere else.

It’s another week till Evan comes to the states.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoy! :)

Jonathan had been in the middle of recording with Nogla and Basically when he receives a message from Ohm on Discord. He takes a glance from the corner of his eye, curious, but unable to take his hands off the keyboard. If he does-

“Got ya, bitch!” Nogla's victory cry sends his attention back on the screen. Sure enough, Nogla managed to throw Jonathan in front of a train and thus win the match. “What were you doin’, Bats? You're supposed to be the best at this game!”

“I'm sorry!” He cries back with a laugh.

“Don't be! Ya losin’ let me win!”

Basically sighs. “You were the chosen one, Batty. This is just sad…”

All three men laugh in amusement. The colorful game is filled with clay like figures and cartoon violence, the perfect start to a Friday. These fun collabs are what always get the best views, and they're easy to play. Jonathan probably won't have to edit anything out with no fast the game goes, no loading screens to slow it down.

Sure enough, he has over 30 minutes of footage to go through once all is said and done. “Damn, I didn't notice how often I swore,” he chuckles. It’s an interesting contrast, the lovely swearing next to the innocent clay figures hobbling around. He moves with trained fingers across keyboard and mouse to find the perfect moments to slip in a crow picture or some text. Every moment just adds to the darkness under his eyes.

“Shit…” He’s in the mirror when the sky is just starting to brighten up outside. He ignores the inevitable sunrise in search of a face wash in the medicine cabinet, a hairbrush and some sleep aid bottles falling out. “Good one, Bats,” he chuckles to himself, numb to his own disasters at this point.

Entering his office to shut everything off and go to bed, he notices his phone resting patiently on the corner of the desk. It’s reaching out to him, drawing his fingers to the unlock screen before he can think twice about it.

There, on Discord, is the message from Ohmwrecker, the little bitch being sassy when Jonathan forgot to get back to him.

_Ohmie: Hey Bats._  
_Ohmie: You wanna play DBD later??_  
_Ohmie: Hey Bitch_  
_Ohmie: Nogla just told me what you guys were up to. If you wanted to get hit by a train, you could’ve at least invited me to see it happen lol_

Jonathan laughs, quiet for the sake of sleeping soon. Laugh too loud and his brain will wake back up and he’ll never sleep… something like that. He shakes his head. He needs to get to bed, and soon.

_Batcoon: Sorry couldn’t get back to you soon, Ohm. Was recording. You can personally throw me into a train next time._

Instantly, Ohm gets back, not even giving Jonathan a chance to curl up in bed.

_Ohmie: Be glad to~ You going to bed, I hope?_

It’s been like this for the last few weeks with Ohm. He makes an attempt at sounding like a serial killer with his innocently maniacal speech, then proceeds to be concerned about Jonathan’s health. It’s cute, to be honest.

_Batcoon: I am. And hey you’re only an hour behind me. Go to bed Ohm!_  
_Ohmie: Of course. I just finished up a stream, so time for bed. Sleep well!_

Jonathan tosses his phone into the closest clothing pile. He thinks over what Ohm said last to him. A stream? He didn’t know Ohm did those… Though he never asked Ohm about them. Shit. He’s a bad friend.

“Nope. Nopenopenope.” Jonathan messes up his hair and pulls the pillow over his head. If laughing doesn’t wake up his brain, it’s the anxiety over the fact that he’s a bad friend. Now he’s wide awake. “Dammit.”

 

It doesn’t help his brain is digging up other topics, like that of Evan. He’s got less than six days to decide if he’ll meet Evan or not. No, he can’t. He can’t risk doing something like revealing his face to the public. If Evan finds out who he is and what he’s trying to do with his channel, it wouldn't take much to convince a fool to expose him. The temptation to be the one to do it would make many people break. Those 15 minutes of fame… they would destroy Jonathan.

He reaches for his phone, pauses, then pulls back. He can’t do it. He can’t tell Evan how he feels about this, that he can’t meet up. He doesn’t want to feel the pain in Evan, to know he’s hurt him, but he can’t risk himself in the process. Does that make sense? No, because he needs sleep.

The pillow swallows Jonathan’s face, begging him to sleep. It knows he needs the rest.

\-----

Evan had been up since 6am for some editing and leftover pizza. It’s from last night, so it ain’t as saucy as he remembers, but it has extra cheese and bacon bits, so he’s happy. Plus the video is rendering just the way he likes - Fast. He gets to sit back, relax, and eat his pizza in peace, foot gently rocking him.

The last few weeks have been pretty successful. He managed to stay social (online anyway), get videos out on time, and not get demonetized every other day. Only two videos were demonetized. It’s shocking, he’s crossing his fingers, and keeping his lips shut on Twitter or else someone will call the video police on him.

In the corner of the screen, Evan notices his favorites list across the bar. There’s specifically one website he takes notice of. It’s the chatroom. He smiles. Should he check in on Jonathan, or should he just accept that the nocturnal lunatic probably just went to bed? There’s no way Jonathan will see the message until past noon. Still... “It wouldn’t hurt to brag I’m an early bird.”

Discord’s group chat sends out an alert someone joined his room. Evan raises a brow and goes to check who it is. All he sees is the picture of an animal and some random letters for a username before they leave again.

Evan has to blink. Who was that and how did they…? He shakes his head. Just a glitch. He gets up and heads to the kitchen for another slice. As he’s gone, the Discord notification goes off again, but he’s too far to hear it. He doesn’t notice his cursor moving on it’s own either…

Evan comes back, a slice in his hand and a tune hummed out. “Time to finish up this stupid video…”

The Discord guest is gone.

\----

Jonathan reaches for his phone to shut off the alarm, but ends up dropping it on the floor instead. “Fuck…” Teddy bear stares at him with heavy judgement on the end of the bed. He groans. “Don’t look at me like that, Teddy. I’m doing my best, okay?” Teddy bear stares back. “Whatever. You don’t pay rent, so shut it.” The sluggish man gets up from bed, proceeding to rest his forehead on the cool wall before him. It’s the only thing holding up his 4 hour sleep rested body.

The lunch time based breakfast is made up of a banana and oatmeal, the best thing he could come up with. Ask for anything more and it’ll be burnt. Even an Eggo. He’s burnt those before in the toaster. Yeah. It’s happened more than once. Eggs? Crispy. Bacon? Made into charcoal. Pancakes? Stale, watery, and (of course) burnt.

He sits down on the back porch, body heavy, but relaxed. He takes a deep breath of the high noon breeze. There’s barbeque cooking and lilac growing somewhere, the rich contrast nearly making him giggle. It’s such a silly combo, making him imagine the purple flower on the grill. It makes no sense, but he still laughs at it.

These precious, fun moments he has to himself are everything he could ask for. He doesn’t have to worry about what to wear or say, eat or watch. He can go inside and turn on the Entertainment Network, the gossip playing with so many lies that it would make the average person sick. Jonathan just likes it for background noise while he readies a shower, the door open to listen. Okay, maybe he does care about the latest celebrity scandal.

Stepping into the shower, he contemplates life for the hundred thousandth time. Evan is coming to the states in a week, he’s sort of friends with Ohm now, Jiggly is tweeting too much about having a popcorn consisted diet, Luke is having his online boy meet him in a few days, and Jonathan is still in the same loop he’s been in for months, maybe even years. Has he really been doing the video thing this long? Damn.

Head tilted back into the hot steam, he closes his eyes to relax. Everything is okay. He just needs to get clean and hit up Ohm for a game. It’ll be a good bonding experience for them to play alone. They don’t have to post it. It’ll just be for fun. He shouldn’t be nervous. They’ve been talking for a few weeks, but what if Ohm just wants to expose him-?

Nogla wouldn’t do this to him. He wouldn’t pick someone that could hurt them in the long run.

“Just trust him,” he whispers to himself, washing his hair of shampoo and then conditioner. “Nogla wants the best for all of us. Ohm is a good guy. I need to trust his judgement… even if all his fan art portrays him as an idiot.” Jonathan chuckles at the thought, remembering that time he went deep on the internet. Okay, he didn't have to go deep. He just had to google a few keywords.

He steps out and checks himself in the mirror. It’s definitely a good thing he doesn’t do facecam like Jiggly does. Hair a bit too long, stubble growing around his jawline, and skin flush from the shower, he’d need a makeover before sitting in front of a camera.

A quick sweep of the hairbrush and he considers himself ready to record. Oh, and a bag of fuzzy peaches. Not the real, juicy ones. Nah, these are made of pure sugar, waking him up almost as well as a shower would.

On Discord, he hits up Ohm, asking if he’s ready to go. He doesn’t get anything back, at least not right away, and Jonathan begins to wonder what’s up. He isn’t the type to demand an answer right away, but Ohm isn’t late to recordings. Nogla even made a joke that Ohm is the dad of the group, that he wouldn’t miss a recording session for the world. Ohm just gives off this warm, trustworthy vibe to him.

And Jonathan won’t care to admit it out loud, protecting what’s left of his pride, but he shivers just thinking of Ohm. The guy is understanding when Jonathan wants to stay up late, just talking shit about future games or their favorite foods. He gives Jonathan advice on how to stay up through the night, what to eat, and when to take breaks. Unlike Evan, who senselessly tells him to rest up and socialize, Ohm knows what reality is like, and it involves paying the bills. To put it simply, he doesn’t treat Jonathan like a kid.

“How can I feel so much for someone when I have no idea what they look like…” He sighs, chin in hand, as he patiently waits for Ohm’s arrival. It’s twenty minutes past when they were supposed to meet up and Ohm still isn’t there. Maybe he should message him. The alert could-

_Ohmie: Ah shit im late im so sorry Bats. Forgive me please?_

Jonathan straightens up as a smile pulls at his lips.

_Batcoon: Nah of course not. You wanted to play DBD last night you mentioned it. Still want to?_  
_Ohmie: Aww HELL yeah! Ok ok._

Moments later a call rings in and Jonathan answers the little rabbit icon with a “You finally made it, Ohm.”

Ohm’s low laugh fills his ears. “Yeah, sorry, my bad. I got caught up with another video. You still good to record or do you have to be somewhere soon?”

“Nah, I’m down for this all night. I was just worried about you.”

“Aww, you DO care!”

Ohm’s gentle coos make him bite his lip. The teasing, the laughs, and playful flirting have made him red in the cheeks more than anything lately. “How could I not care? I want to take care of this little rabbit before I make him into my dinner!” Jonathan gives off one of his signature laughs, the crazy kind that sends Ohm into giggles.

“Oh, if only you knew…”

He raises a brow. “What ya mean, Ohm?”

“I’m playing killer next round. You better have that booty ready to be hooked!”

“Oh yeah?!”

“Yeah!”

“W-Well you can try, but you ain’t gunna get me, Ohm!”

“We’ll see about that.”

As Batcoon and Ohmwrecker, the two go back and forth with some random players, trying to outsmart the other as survivor and killer. Jonathan is Batcoon, playing the crazy, knife wielding Legion or Michael Myers (he can’t be dedicated on just one killer), while Ohm sticks to Plague and Clown. Okay, maybe they both are not entirely dedicated to one killer. Maybe they want to change it up to not make it TOO easy for the one playing survivor. Not much fun if Jonathan knows Ohm will always be the Spirit or whatnot.

So when Ohm pulls out the Huntress and hatchet chucks Jonathan from halfway across the map, he screams. This ain’t just for the video. He honestly feels his heart up in his throat.

Ohm giggles. “Was that you, Bats? Oh no, what ever will I do with you?” He teases.

“You'll let me go! G-Go away, you scary hunter lady!” Jonathan pleads as his character limps around a shack.

“Oh, Bats, where are you going? You can’t run too far!”

Jonathan laughs, a natural response to fear in most cases for him. “Fuck off, Ohm! Go after someone else or something I don’t know just- AH!” Another hatchet and he’s on the ground. A low groan escapes his lips. “You bully! Bully!”

The huntress would skip if she could, right up to his body to pick it up. “What’re you going to do now? Struggle?"

“I’mma struggle for my life! So much struggling going on! Just you wait!” Too late. He’s on the hook. “Noo!”

Ohm runs after his next victim as Jonathan cries pitifully for someone to save him. When someone runs in to help, he cackles in amusement. He’s practically sticking his tongue out at Ohm. He would be if Ohm could see it.

Thankfully, Ohm has a sixth sense and manages to grin through the teasing. “Don’t get too cocky. You’ll regret it.”

Even though he should be scared, Jonathan laughs. Why wouldn’t he?

Four hours later and they agree they both have enough footage to load. They each have two hours to shift through, ignoring the rounds where the killer would DC or it was uneventful. Jonathan is confident he’s got a few good clips, including one where Ohm snuck up behind him on the generator and when Ohm raged at two survivors circling him. It was a beautiful moment to hear Ohm yell like that.

“We good for tonight?” Jonathan yawns.

Ohm hums in thought. Then he sighs low and slow, making Jonathan’s brow perk curiously. “I wish I could play with you a little more, but we can do it tomorrow. You alright, Bats?”

“Yeah, I think so.” He looks back at the clock and it’s well past 5pm. He didn’t notice so much time pass by. “Damn.”

“What is it?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just a bit a late. I guess because we’re done, I can make it to the store before they close…” They say their goodbyes and Jonathan stops recording. A quick hop from the desk and he’s to the door, swiping up his wallet and a hoodie along the way.

Considering how dark the sky has become in the last hour, he finds himself shoving both hands into the human equivalent of a kangaroo pouch. The soft pocket keeps him at ease on the empty streets. Not to say he's afraid of the world, Jonathan just doesn't trust it. Part of his recent paranoia rise comes from that masked gang he seen weeks ago. He still doesn't understand how Luke didn't see the masks, but hats.

"And they say I'm the crazy one." A puff of white passes his lips when he sighs. He's only a block away from the store.

Thoughts of both Evan and Ohm cross his mind. He still hasn't talked to Evan on the phone yet (despite Luke's pestering to do so), and he hasn't see Ohm's face. Funny how he has one side from each guy. One voice, one face, but not one person.

He closes his eyes to harmlessly imagine both traits as one person. Ohm's caring, sweet voice alongside Evan's deep, dark eyes and crooked smile. It's not bad, but-

Jonathan's sneaker catches a crack in the sidewalk, causing him to trip and nearly collapse on the pavement. "S-Shit…" After stumbling forward, and certain he's caught his balance, his face begins to heat up. Did he really just let a daydream do that to him? He nearly fell flat on his face there. He should be more aware of his surroundings.

He makes it to the store an hour to closing. Tanks line the wall from floor to ceiling, all bubbling with life. It's a pet store, or more specifically an exotic fish store. Jonathan has been here a few times before, but never bought any fish. He has the tank at home, filled with water and decorated nicely, but he couldn't buy a fish up until recently. One could say his motivation increased by talking to cute guys online.

"Can I help you, stranger?" The lone employee behind the counter smiles his way. A glossy nametag reads 'Smitty', reflecting blue with all the glowing tanks. The space is dimly lit for atmosphere, making Smitty appear half blue, half shadow like. It'd be creepy if Jonathan didn't already know the guy.

"Hey, Shitty."

"Smitty."

"Oh, sorry, Scotty."

A roll of the eye and Smitty rounds the desk. "You know we close at 6, right? Plan on browsing again?"

Jonathan looks down one aisle. He feels hundreds of little eyes staring him down. He smiles. "Not just browsing today."

"Oh?" Shocked, but intrigued, Smitty steps closer. "What are you looking for?"

"Something different. No goldfish or tetras. Or bubble eye fish." He adds the last part quickly, knowing how much Smitty seems to support the ugly fish. No offence. "I just want something special. Do you have that?"

"Look around you, man. We have everything. We got octopus and eel. Want some tentacles or electricity to pay off the hydro bill? Get one of them."

Jonathan walks down the aisle. He knows what he wants, it's right there on his tongue, but he can't seem to get it out. Then- "Teeth?"

"Excuse me?"

"I want teeth."

"Like the movie? Because if so-"

"Like a piranha." Jonathan is crouched before a lower tank. Little, red bellied piranhas fill the tank with their underbites and occasional sparkly scale. He admires their bursts of speed and how they stick together.

"You know you need to buy more than one, right?"

"Then I'll have two."

"More like three." Smitty crouches beside him, grinning at Jonathan's shock. "I'm serious. Not trying to make you pay more. Damn things fight each other if you get even numbers. You need the odd one to break them up if they start anything."

"Really?" Jonathan looks back at the coin sized demons. They're perfect. "I already know what I'm naming the one…"

So proud of himself, Jonathan gets home in half the time it took him to the store. He's wanted a sense of responsibility for a long time, but hasn't felt the need up until now. How he has three, evil eyed, sharp toothed children to raise into little monsters.

To put it simply, he's just excited to start feeding them.

Once home, he prepares the tank one last time and searches online one last time to ensure what he's doing is correct. Before 7pm, he has all three of them exploring their new home. And, like the proud parent he is, Jonathan sits cross legged before them, the biggest smile stretched across his face.

"Today was productive. I did good," he tells himself.

In the background, his phone sits, dormant from the chatroom all day. He hasn't messaged Evan, but Evan hasn't said hi either.

Jonathan glances back at his phone, smile threatening to drop. They really need to talk about next week...


	9. Chapter 9

For Evan, his Saturday has been lackluster. He spent the whole time editing videos and planning his next sponsor deal. He'll be showing off Gucci on Twitter and Instagram. Even with the humorous sweater deal on the rise, he keeps thinking about Jonathan.

"He didn't message me at all today. No, it's fine. He must have been busy. He can't be free for you every day!" He smacks both his cheeks in an attempt to get the blue-eyed man out his head. It's a fail attempt. "Just… Just say hi or whatever. Anything… but will I look desperate?" A low groan and he swipes up his phone. At the same time, a vibration goes through his palm. "What?"

_Delirious (1)_

Evan smiles. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions too soon…

_Delirious: Did you forget about me Evaaan?_  
_OwlMain: You're so clingy, Del haha_  
_Delirious: Del? Oh wait nvm I get it. So what did you do today? Was work boring for you again?_  
_OwlMain: Nothing crazy. Working on a new tune and trying not to go crazy over how it sounds._  
_Delirious: Why? What's wrong with how it sounds?_  
_OwlMain: It's nothing. I think I'm just not picking. What about you Jon? What did you do at work today? Get yelled at by the boss for eating lunch behind the counter?_  
_Delirious: No no. No crazy boss yellin at me. I cleaned the tanks._

Evan raises a brow. He hasn't heard a word about Jonathan and his work besides basic things, like how his coworkers are idiots (but amazing to have), and that he eats on the job. Constantly. This tank cleaning thing is the first real clue he has into Jonathan's life. "It wouldn't hurt to dig in a bit…"

_OwlMain: Tanks? Like military tanks? If so, that's some cool shit right there._  
_Delirious: Nonono they're fish tanks for little fishies_  
_OwlMain: Oh! So it's a pet store?_  
_Delirious: Yeah I guess so haha_  
_OwlMain: You don't even know for sure?! Are you secretly having them for supper? I didn't even know you liked sushi!_  
_Delirious: … you're an asshole_  
_OwlMain: But you love it_  
_Delirious: I wanted to talk to you about something. It's important._  
_OwlMain: sure shoot_  
_Delirious: I'm not sure if we should meet_

Evan leans back in his chair. The hard plastic rarely groans, but it does from how far he leans back. It's as if it were crying out with him, for Evan remains silent. That explains why Jonathan didn't talk to him today…

_Delirious: I want to, but I'm in a completely different state from where you're going. Plus I have work. I can't ditch it._  
_OwlMain: If you don't feel comfortable meeting up, you could have just told me. It's okay._  
_Delirious: Ah that's not it Even!_  
_OwlMain: *Evan. And what is it then? I know you say it's because of work, but can't you take two days off? You probably need the break._

Evan rests his fist against his lips, nervous energy running up his spine. He doesn't want to be pushy, but they're both adults, and they have chemistry (at least in Evan's eyes). He wants to meet Jonathan face to face, to know he's real… to hold him.

The message alert startles him, having maybe trailed off after a harmless fantasy.

_Delirious: I'll have to think about it._

"Shit…" It's over. Jonathan said the code word for 'not gunna happen'. "Maybe I pushed him too much…"

_OwlMain: It's cool. Hey, I have some chores to finish up before bed._  
_Delirious: Hey you don't have to leave cause I said that Evan :( I'm just not sure_  
_OwlMain: I honestly have lots to do. Just wanted to say hi before it got too late. Night Del._

Knowing how much of a douche-bag it makes him look, Evan leans back to lay an arm across his eyes. It's shame, and he can't bear to see Jonathan's attempt to bring him back. Evan just needs some time to accept Jonathan may not be as serious about this as he himself is. Maybe he can meet Jonathan another time…

"You know it won't happen," he mutters bitterly. "When is the next time you'll be down there? Not for another year, you idiot. Jonathan will find someone else by then… someone not so far away."

An ache fills his chest till he has to close his eyes and pretend the tears aren't building. His eyes are burning. It sucks. It sucks so much.

"Fuck!" He wipes them away, teeth locked together. He has to calm down. He's barely known Jonathan for a month. No way can hen be this heartbroken over some messages and pictures. Plus, they've only ever talked in the silly chatroom via their DMs. Jonathan never suggested Skype or Discord. There's nothing solid between them except this catfish and ghosting members website.

_He doesn't want to be any more serious than some stupid messages. I should have known better. Good job, Evan._

True to his word, Evan searches for a chore to do. He ends up on the dirty dishes he has stacked up. Might as well do those since they're silently yelling at him to be done up. Some soapy water and a couple clattering dishes later, the nagging voice fades in place of silence.

Evan rests his palms on the counter, glaring down at the remaining bubbles. The plates may be done, but he still suffers the ache that is named Jonathan. He shouldn't have bothered with the online chatroom thing. It only creates problems.

"But I still like him," he argues with himself. "I… I only know what he wants me to know about him… but what I do know is nice… Shit. Shit shit-" His hand stops at the last second before the plate is sacrificed to the floorboards. Evan manages a low laugh. "I'm breaking plates over a guy. Wonderful. I need to chill."

All the way until midnight, Evan spent his time doing stretches, a jog around his building, and folding clothing. It doesn't help. He still has a tapping foot by the time he goes to bed. The clock reads 2am, and though it would bother most people, this is considered early for him.

He closes his eyes. Inside, his heart still races over the thought of losing Jonathan. Despite having many friends already, he never had quite the spark as he does communicating with Jonathan. "I wonder what he sounds like," Evan whispers to himself, hand fisting the sheets. "No. Stop that. Just shut up."

After much internal and external bickering, he slips off to sleep. He doesn't have any good dreams.

\----

"I'm an asshole, aren't I?"

"Yep. 100% douche. Why didn't you just tell him? He has no idea unless you tell him, and now he'll come to all these dark conclusions."

"You don't need to be so dramatic…"

After the super awkward chat with Evan, Jonathan sought out Luke. The phone call ends with Luke sighing, promising to give his friend a face to face confrontation. It didn't take long for his best friend to show up, Chipotle bag in hand, and a smile on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey, Jon- Are those fish?" Luke passes Jonathan the Chipotle bag as he heads to the living room.

Jonathan smiles. He knew his best friend wouldn't go far before he seen the tank. "Yeah. Piranhas, actually."

"Yo!" Luke crouches by the tank, his finger to the glass. Like clockwork, they follow. "Can… You have to let me feed them. Seriously-"

"I don't have goldfish."

Luke turns around, grumbling as he glances between Jonathan and the fish. "You have them on a diet?"

"No!" He laughs. "I was suggested over ten times to give them dried worms for now. No live meals but they're a little bigger."

"Shame… It would have been fun to see a goldfish get nipped for hours by these little demons."

"You're sadistic." Rolling his eyes, Jonathan sets the bag down on the coffee table. "I'll let you have the honor of dropping the fish in once they're big enough."

Luke, pleased with this answer, finally straightens up, hands in jean pockets. "So… I'm here about something else. Tell me all about it. You know, besides the fact you two never talked over the phone, which may or may not have impaired how you two communicate."

He should have expected the interrogation, but Jonathan still needs a moment to relax. He leans against the wall, biting his lip. "He asked me about seeing him again."

"And?"

"And I told him I'd think about it- don't look at me like that! I was nervous and… and I still don't know if it's safe. He… Evan is awesome. I just like what we have going on. It's fun, it's safe, and I never had to worry about… about anything."

"Jon, you ain't making much sense."

"I know!" He grabs at his short hair, frustrated with himself. It doesn't help Luke is staring him down. "B-But I don't know what this will do to us. It's not like he's staying here. He's just visiting a friend in Tennessee-"

"That isn't that far, Jon."

"Luke-!"

"You could take a bus there. I know you have lots of videos saved up for emergency purposes. Come on. Take a chance on someone cute!"

"I've never showed you what he looks like." He glares at Luke.

"But I can tell he's got you all hot and bothered. My boy is taking the chance. He's going to be here tomorrow-"

"Wait…" Jonathan's expression softens. "So soon?"

Luke smiles, a red blush to his cheeks. "Yeah. He said he found a cheaper flight, but he'd have to come a bit earlier than we planned." At Jonathan's snicker, he hits his arm. "Not like that, ya asshole. At least not yet." They both burst into laughter.

Once they've calmed down, their lungs stretched from the sheer amount of time they were cackling like hyenas, the smell of Chipotle catches their nose.

Luke smiles. "I brought food for your stupid ass. We got the same thing, because I was too lazy to call and see what you want."

"Wowww." A healthy shove and he pulls one out, tossing the other to Luke, who's all cozy on the couch. "But really? That's super cool. You guys have been talking for months now. I hope he's as nice in person as he is during those phone sex sessions." He nearly drops his burrito when Luke shoves him.

Luke smirks right back. "I'm sure he's fine. We didn't just talk about who's top and who's into the freakiest shit. We had PG saying chats. Sometimes. And don't look at me like that, Jon."

"I'm just curious how much of a beard this guy must have to think he'd ever top you."

Luke proudly feels his majestic beard. With a beard cream to his name, the pride is strong in the facial hair. "He doesn't have much, but he's got a dirty mind to combat even mine. It'll be a real battle once we meet face to face."

A low chuckle and Jonathan bites his burrito. He gives a muffled answer. Luke raises a brow, waiting for him to swallow and try that again. "I said that you should be careful. Cute or not, he could be scary in person once he has you alone."

"You're only saying that because you're nervous about your little Canadian being some serial killer. Jon, he's from the land of polar bears. They eat maple syrup for breakfast, and lift ice blocks for exercise. He can't be that difficult to understand once you meet him. Oh, and if he really is that bad, you just have to say 'nope', and leave. Don’t forget to block him once you're home. Nothing to it. Just check it in as online dating experience and move on."

Jonathan knows what his friend is telling him to do. He wants him to take a chance, pure and simple. Luke and his man are taking a chance. Why not him and Evan?

Knowing how much he's struggling, Luke comes forward to hold Jonathan's shoulders. "Buddy, you need to try. If you don't, you’ll be back in the same old cycle you've been in since… since forever.”

“You’re… You’re right. I just worry about him recognizing me or-”

“And so what? What will he do? Take a pic and post it, claiming you’re the almighty Batcoon to the world? Just deny it. There are so many fans already posting pictures of who they claim is you. Another one to the pile won’t make a difference.”

“I didn't see it that way. Thanks, 'Toonz.” Jonathan smiles up at him and Luke smiles back. “Now let’s finish up so I can message him back.”

“Why not now?”

“I ain’t letting this burrito go cold, ya asshole.”

The pair eat in comfortable silence. Well, as silent as it can be when there’s a rerun of an action movie running in the background.

Jonathan invites Luke to stay the night on the couch, because it’s almost midnight by the time they notice how late it is. Plus Luke wants to stare at the fish all night while he’s on the couch. Extra blankets and pillows are supplied from under Jonathan’s bed. He doesn’t exactly have anywhere else to store blankets. Shaking them out first, then handing them off to Luke, Jonathan gets himself ready for bed. He can barely walk down the hall without Luke following him.

“What now?”

“I’m nabbing some pants. I ain’t brought any.”

A shrug and Jonathan pulls out sweatpants for himself and Luke. They’re almost the same size, but-

“These are short as HELL on me!” Luke holds them to his front, shocked at the elastic cuffs reaching his ankle.

He laughs. “Hey, show some ankle, Cartoonz. Maybe if you take a pic and post it, you’ll get a hundred likes.”

“Hardy har har. More like a thousand. And I bet you’d get a million if you posted your pinky finger.”

“Probably.” Jonathan slips off his shirt, heading to bed. “But I ain’t about that life, and you know it.”

Luke holds up his hands, grinning away. “I’m only teasing. Night, Jon.”

“Night, Toonz.” Slipped into bed, cozied up to his favorite teddy bear, Jonathan comes face to face with responsibility. He knows all too well what Evan’s sleep schedule is like, and that he’s more than wide awake at this moment. “Screw it.” He reaches over to his end table and swipes up his phone, nearly dropping Teddy in the process. A low curse and some fumbling later, he opens up the chatroom in an otherwise pitch black room. The white light in his face has him squinting at the online user list.

_OwlMain Available_

He hovers over the private message option. He doesn’t know what to say. “What if Evan is pissed at me? I brushed him off so harshly before… Fuck it. I have to try.”

\---

_Delirious (1)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter out every Thursday (until I finish this story). Thank you for reading :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this took so long, but here's an addition to the story about these two idiots meeting online. Soon, they may even meet in person. I thank everyone for reading this far. I like to stretch things out to a big conclusion. I hope you'll be around for it :)

He’s had headphones in for a solid three hours, playing remixed music like it were white noise. Evan can barely hear the lyrics or beat, his mind phasing in and out of recognition. When he feels he isn’t paying enough attention, he punishes himself by raising the volume till he squints at the outright pain it causes. When most people would turn it back down, he instead locks his phone, slipping it back in his pocket.

The heavy beat is needed right now in the otherwise silent living room. Everything is too quiet for his thoughts. It’s like the outside world were not caring what’s going on inside his head. The frustration is enough to make him want to break something, but Evan still has some resemblance of control. The best he can do is snatch up his jacket and a cap on the way out the door.

He needs to go for a run.

Now.

The streets are empty at this time, tilting between day and light. It’s exactly midnight when Evan’s sneaker first hits the pavement. He glances back and forth, his body taking him farther than just around the building this time.

For some time now, Evan has found ways to control his inner thoughts. Consisting of physical tasks to keep from tormenting himself, he knows he has to run himself to near exhaustion before he heads home. He has to. If he doesn’t-

He bumps into a couple when he turns a corner. A quick apology and he keeps going, eyes keeping a lookout for neon signs and streetlights. He doesn’t plan on stopping. Not yet. His legs are on auto-pilot, following the fast beat that is currently stabbing his eardrums.

Only when his legs begin to wobble does he begin to slow down. Clouds of steam surround his face, panting heavily at the effort to calm his frantic heart. Evan holds a shaky hand to his chest, feeling through his jacket just how fast it’s going. He smiles. This feeling of… _victory…_ It runs through his like a tidal wave.

Leaning against the closest wall, Evan looks over to the nearby bridge going over a trainyard. He lets the distant car sounds and gentle wind calm him down as the next song begins to play. It’s _”High”_ by Sivik, a song he forgot he even put in his playlist. Whether he remembers it or not, it is his anthem for the walk home.

Oh, and with his body finally out of its horse blinders stage, he acknowledges a notification from- “Is that over an hour ago?” A quick squint and he is correct. “Shit… And of course it’s from Delirious. Fucking wonderful. What’s he going to say this time?”

Evan stops himself, mentally and physically. He can’t go thinking like that. It isn’t fair to Jonathan. Instead of making anymore judgements or assumptions, he pulls open the chatroom.

_Delirious: If you can promise not to steal my kidney(s), I’ll catch a bus out to see you_

Evan rips out his headphones like that’ll help him understand better what he just read. Did… Did Jonathan actually agree to see him? Are they meeting up? “No- NO FUCKING WAY!” He whips around in a full circle (like a complete psycho) to assure no one heard him. There may be an open window or two somewhere, and he may or may not have woken whoever was inside, but he’s too excited to care.

_OwlMain: Sorry for not getting back sooner._   
_OwlMain: But yeah that’s super cool and stuff Jonathan I can’t waity to seee you this is awesome_   
_OwlMain: *wait *see_   
_OwlMain: I can pay for your ticket. Honestly I don’t mind. Or is that weird? It’s weird isn’t it? I don’t want it to sound like I’m paying for you to come out here so you can be with me and that’s it and it’s some like prostitution deal and you’ee guilt tripped into staying with me forever cause I paid for your ticket that one time you know?_

In his defence, he is excited, exhausted, and confused all at once. Evan can also state for the record he doesn’t know how to stop his thumbs once they get going, just like his legs in the run earlier on.

_Delirious: Wtf Evan. You just suck Red Bull’s dick over there?_

And Jonathan doesn’t miss the chance to mock him.

Evan grins widely at the response. It’s enough that it sends him leaning into the closest fence, body sliding across the boards without a second thought. His once weary heart is now at full speed.

_OwlMain: I went forr a run. Don’t makew fun of me. I’m just ewxcited to hear from you too. Honestly this just made my night_

This is no time to be playing it cool like he normally does. For weeks the two of them have been messaging each other and sending pictures. He shouldn’t have to put on an act for Jonathan. He does enough as it is for his online persona, always being the confident prankster of his group.

_Delirious: I’m not aboot to point out all those spelling mistakes… because it sounds like you’re being honest with me_   
_OwlMain: Honest?_   
_Delirious: Yeah like happy and stuff. Nice to hear I make you feel that way :)_

The two of them go back and forth a few more times, planning exactly when Jonathan will take the bus. They also mentioned more than once how crazy this is and how they’ll meet in some shitty bus terminal. They discuss meeting the day before Evan sees his friends. It'd be better for the two of them to hang out first and see just how well they click in person.

Evan is still a high spirited fool when he walks through the apartment door, phone held to his heart. This is when Jonathan messages something Evan hasn't thought about before.

_Delirious: Maybe… we could have a call tonight? I realize we never up and heard each other before. Would that be okay?_

That’s right. Evan has only had messages and a few photos to go from. Funny how they didn’t think of doing this before.

_OwlMain: Yeah sure that sounds good._   
_Delirious: Besides, I’m curious about something_   
_OwlMain: What’s that?_   
_Delirious: What my name sounds like across your lips_

Flustered, but not yet defeated, Evan hits him back with-

_OwlMain: Sounds good. And maybe soon I'll have you screaming mine._   
_Delirious: Cocky, are we? Funny, because I think it was last week you admitted I intimidate you. Won't you be the one screaming MY name in fear?_

He hates to admit it, but Jonathan is right. He may or may not have confessed how nervous Jonathan makes him. It was on a late night, and he's just thankful he didn't add too many details in his exhausted state. Why is he nervous? Because he may not be as exciting as he portrays himself online to Jonathan. If they meet in person-

A child catches his attention.

_Delirious: So about that call?_   
_OwlMain: Yeah, I want to do it. What about Discord or Skype?_   
_Delirious: Skype is good for me. I don't have a Discord._

After ten minutes of struggling to remember his Skype password, Evan is in. He adds a new friend under the username 'Eminoms' and sees the name 'Jon' beside the picture of a pitbull. He waits for a few minutes after he's accepted as a friend, that nervous energy running double time.

_Jon is calling_

Giving himself no time to hesitate, he clicks on the little, green icon. "Hello? Jon?"

\----

Yes, he lied about having Discord. Jonathan is still worried about Evan figuring him out. He already changed his username is the chatroom because he was enough of a fool to use his YouTube name. Evan gave the suggestion and he turned it to Delirious, but he's still nervous. If Evan ever looks him up and questions him about it, he'll just have to say he's a fan of the real Batcoon.

"But when he hears my voice and if he sees my videos… Won't he piece it together?" He holds his head, the pounding headache of another all nighter raging on. "Then he'll know I lied and don't trust him. Shit!"

In his frustration, he hits down on his mouse. He's already accepted Evan and is in an empty chatroom with him. All it takes is an accidental shift and click of the mouse to hit the call button.

It's a call neither of them are ready for.

"Hello? Jon?" The cautious voice sends a shiver up his spine. Slowly, he looks up at the lit screen to see a call has started. It's not a video one, thank God, or else Evan would see the camera swatted into the next dimension. Still, Jonathan checks three times to ensure the camera is off. It isn't even hooked up to the computer. He laughs in relief. "H-Hey Evan." A nervous energy still runs through his veins.

"Hey there. Well… You were quick. Pretty eager." A low chuckle from Evan makes Jon smile.

"I clicked it by accident."

"Oh." The disappointment from Evan makes Jonathan jump into an explanation.

"Not that I didn't want to! I just… It feels weird, after messaging back and forth all this time. To now talk, ACTUALLY talk…"

"If it helps, I'm nervous too."

"You are?" Jon gulps. "I don't even know what ta say. I ams so lost on topics or things to talk abouts. It's so easy in words. Written words."

Again, Evan laughs, this time louder. The sound makes his insides warm. "Oh my God. I don't feel bad anymore about myself. Jonathan, you're fucking cute. Seriously, if I could see you-"

"Another day. Not today, okay?"

"I understand, Jon. Just talking to you now… it's perfect. I love this."

He smiles. "Really? This is enough?"

"Hell yeah! I got over ten pictures of you I saved. I can always look at one of those while talking to you. I just have to pretend your camera froze and that's all I got… Somethin' like that."

Now it's Jonathan's time to laugh. "You're fucking weird."

"Screw you."

"I might. I mean… if we go and meet each other and some shit. That would be cool."

"You're so descriptive, Jon."

"Aww, thank you, Evan."

They go back and forth, making dirty jokes while trying not to cross the line too much. At least, that's what Jon has to do, what with how Evan sounds and the passing fantasies that invade his head. Damn these thoughts.

"I should go to bed, J. I got lunch to get to in the morning and I can't be late."

"I get it, Mister Owlman. I'll stay up a bit." He yawns.

"Oh, will you now? I bet you won't be up at 7 to message me."

"7pm? Of course I will!"

Even laughs. "You know what I mean, you little shit!"

"Make me!"

"When I see you, I definitely will. Night, Jonathan." And with a low chuckle, Evan hangs up.

He leans back, processing the last hour. Has it really been that long? Holy shit. Well then.

"It's only 11. Why would I listen to him?" Jonathan spins around in his chair, facing the doorway to the living room. He muted the reality show so he could talk to Evan, but he still sees the cheap horror movie playing. He gets up and heads over to watch idly. I'm the back of his mind, he still thinks about Evan.

His skin is sensitive, mind jumping over a million thoughts per minute, and heart skipping a beat… constantly. He may have a crush. Will seeing Evan help these thoughts calm the Hell down?

The tv goes off and he's in bed, curled up until midnight trying to relax.

"One week… One week and I'm meeting him in person. Holy shit. Holy shit!" He covers his face with a pillow. "I should suffocate myself with this. That'd be cool. It's the only way I'm going to sleep at this rate. Let's try-" Ten seconds later and he tosses the pillow across the room, gasping for air.

Instant regret.

"I'm not getting up for no pillow. Fuck it. Teddy, you're my pillow now." He curls up, alarm clock blinking from a 7am alarm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again and don't forget to let me know what you think so I know what I'm doing right (or so very wrong). See you in the next chapter!


End file.
